


SS Spells & Runes

by RavenclawPixieRose



Series: A Fleet of Dates [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Romance, malec 10 year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawPixieRose/pseuds/RavenclawPixieRose
Summary: It is Magnus and Alec's ten year anniversary, Magnus wants to surprise Alec and make the night special; a night for just them, without the children. Vastly different to his original plan the pair will enjoy a wonderful date, or so he hopes.





	SS Spells & Runes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an M/M fic, also my first fic posted. This has not been ready by a beta. Enjoy.

It had been a long while since Magnus and Alec had been able to go on a date without having to find something or somewhere kid friendly. Despite there being plenty of willing volunteers to take care of Max and Rafael, they just couldn't stand to give them up for too long, but this was a big anniversary so Magnus had managed to eventually convince Alec, and himself, that one night left with someone else wouldn't hurt. Their tenth anniversary had to be just for the two of them. That wasn't selfish, was it?

 

Magnus had planned this night over the last month, with the help of Izzy and Clary, both reining him in on some of his more outrageous ideas.  He is just hoping Alec will enjoy the final plans.  His original and final ideas were as vastly different as he and Alec are. From a whistle-stop tour of Europe to a romantic evening here in good old New York. As much as Magnus would have enjoyed seeing as much as Europe in one night as they could Clary was right — all the portalling would take all his energy, so staying in New York seems like the best option plus as Izzy reminded him that's what Alec would prefer.

* * *

 

“So where are we going?” Alec asked for the millionth time as they walked hand in hand down the street.

“Patience my love, all will be revealed in time.” Magnus couldn't help but grin at his boyfriend, who had to know everything, “a surprise every once in a while won't kill you.” He chuckled glancing over as Alec blanched “well this one won't, I promise. Just trust me?” He pleaded, there was very little opportunity to surprise him anymore, something Magnus has always liked and missed if he was honest.

 

Ten minutes later, they stopped walking “Ta da,” Magnus said, with a flourish of his arms.

Alec looked around, surely this wasn’t Magnus’ great surprise. It couldn’t have been this that was the reason for all those conversations and frantic discussions that stopped when he walked in. They were stood in front of a rundown old factory. This couldn’t seriously be where their date was? “I know you’ve got some eclectic tastes — but a run down factory, really?” Alec asked, hoping this was just a joke.

“I thought you had learnt to not judge something by its first appearance?” Magnus asked. “Look through the glamour,” he suggested watching as his boyfriend did just that and his face lit up as he finally saw what Magnus could; what had been the collective efforts of himself, Clary and Izzy over the past week. “This took a lot of work.”

* * *

 

When they walked inside Alec was gobsmacked; he couldn’t believe his senses. It was like they had stepped through a portal and had been transported back to Paris. It even had that Parisian feeling — it really had been a lot of work. “When did you even find time to do all this?” He asked. “It really is wonderful.” Where had his vocabulary gone? Normally he could do better than wonderful, but right now the right words to convey his feelings just wouldn’t surface.

“It was the only compromise I could think of, anyway let's sit and at least open that wine there.” Magnus said, pointing to the bottle sat open on the table waiting for them.

They sat down at the only table in the entire room, across from one another, as Magnus poured a glass of red wine for each of them Alec’s stomach made that rumbling, gurgling sound that meant only one thing.

“Hungry are we?” Magnus inquired, a smirk on one side of his mouth.

“Apparently, though I hadn’t even noticed” Alec admitted.

 

Without any prompting or calling a waiter suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere. “So what would you like to eat then gentlemen?” He asked, looking at both of them in the eye, smiling and nodding at Magnus who clearly knew him.

It was at this point that Alec saw the sheet of card that was a menu of sorts set on is plate. He glanced over it, there were three options: Coq au vin, French onion soup and duck a l'orange. “Duck a l'orange, please?” Alec asked, handing the card to the waiter.

“I'll have the french onion soup please?” Magnus said, “I find the orange sauce too sweet here.”

“Where exactly is here?” Alec asked, curiosity winning out over the fact he was worried about the answer. “We are still in the US, right?” his voice was beginning to be tinged with worry — if they had gone across the Atlantic and left the boys for the night Alec wasn't sure he could take it. It took a lot to get here in the first place.

“Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, we've not traveled to Paris. Clary and Izzy told me that wasn't allowed.” Magnus admitted, “they were mean, and told me off for my original idea.” He pouted, “You'll wear yourself out portalling all over Europe.” He said, doing an impeccable impression of Clary, “Alec would rather stay here anyway” Isabelle this time, and scarily flawless like she was in the room with them.

Alec laughed, he couldn’t help it. He rarely heard anyone but Jace try to imitate Izzy, and they were only in jest so were awful more to aggravate her than anything. “Well they had a point,” Alec offered. “This is more my sort of thing, and it is a great compromise.”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, sounding downhearted. He really missed Europe; he missed the spontaneity they used to have. Not that he would give up Max or Rafael for that.

“Anyway, what use would an exhausted boyfriend be on our anniversary and the rare occasion we have the loft entirely to ourselves for once?” Alec asked, a specific gleam in his eye. Magnus’ jaw dropped, that was such an un Alec like comment; his brain couldn’t process how to respond, unlike other parts of his anatomy. He just grinned over the table. Before he could fathom any verbal response the waiter came out, with a plate in each hand. “Duck a l’orange for Mr Lightwood,” he said, lowering the plate to the spot in front of Alec “and french onion soup for Mr Bane.” placing the bowl in front of Magnus; careful not to spill a drop. With a wave of the waiter's hands bread appeared. “Bon Appetit,” he said, before turning on his heel and leaving the couple to enjoy their meal.

“So where did you find him?” Alec asked, nodding his head to the door the waiter had just disappeared through. The waiter was clearly a young warlock.

“Jealous are we?” Magnus said, smirking, happy he could joke about this now. “He’s a warlock for hire, we’re all connected — didn’t you know that?”

“I just wondered,” Alec said, slightly moody.

Magnus waved his hand and suddenly there was classical music piping into the room, from no source. Even though he had grown up around Shadowhunters and dealing with all kinds of magic there were still times that Alec could be amazed at just what Magnus could pull off, the little everyday things that until he’d moved in he never knew.

“So where is this food really coming from?” Alec asked, knowing there would be a handy explanation.

“Remember that restaurant we went to in Paris?”

“Yeah,” Alec was curious as to where this was going to go.

“From there; through that door is a portal, Ryan there went to fetch it.” Magnus admitted, so it was slightly cheating, but they were still in New York, which is what he had promised — he said nothing about the food being from here.

 

There was silence as they both tucked into their meals. The only sounds being the cutlery scraping on the plates and Alec chewing his food, not that it needed much chewing. How Magnus could eat soup and not slurp was beyond Alec, unless he made it seem like he wasn’t slurping with his warlock powers, could he do that?

Once they had finished up the main course, and by then polished off the bottle of wine. Magnus got up out of his seat, and stood with his hand held out to Alec and said: “On to part two of the date.” Alec stood up and took Magnus’ hand; weary about what this would entail. Yes Izzy and Clary had been reigning him in, but even those pair could be over the top at times so that was nothing to go by.

 

They were about thirty minutes into the film, _Me after you_ , something Magnus in his infinite wisdom thought would be good when Alec’s phone buzzed signaling a text message. When he flipped it open and saw who the message was from his heart started pounding, he sat up and glanced at the message. He knew leaving them all night was a bad idea — and now Raf wouldn’t sleep. He wanted more than anything to return to the loft and tuck his youngest son in, what was he doing? “I need to go.” He said to Magnus.

“Jace needs you?”

“No, our son does.”

“Which one?”

“Raf, Izzy says he won’t sleep. He wants one of us.”

Magnus got angry, he loved the boys, he really did, but they got so little time just for them now that he wanted today to be special. “Ring Izzy, talk to him via the phone. If that doesn’t calm him, then we will go home. But don’t give up on tonight without trying first?”

So Alec rang Izzy, and lo and behold after ten minutes on the phone Raf was calm and asleep. “Problem diffused.” He told Magnus as he returned his phone to his pocket and settled down. “And by the angel do not say ‘I told you so!’”

“Am I that predictable?”

“Yes,” Alec laughed, anyway let's get back to this film.

 

They were both glued to the TV for the remainder of the film when it ended Alec stretched and yawned. He was really tired — but that was the way when he watched a film in the dark.

“How about we move this to the bedroom?” Magnus asked.


End file.
